Applications that use high frame-rate radar data are becoming more common. For example, radar sensors can be used to detect gestures, to map an environment, or to improve the performance of non-radar sensors. The usefulness of high frame-rate radar sensors creates environments in which multiple applications require more, and different types of, radar data (e.g., raw or minimally processed radar data, digital in-phase and quadrature data, range-Doppler data, and so forth). Currently, to provide multiple applications with radar data from a single radar sensor, the applications access the data using time-sharing techniques that allow each application a predefined time to get the particular data it uses. In other cases, each application has a dedicated radar sensor that provides the requested data. In either case, the radar sensor typically collects that data according to a request from the application and stores the data in a memory location that the application or applications have access to as needed. These techniques thus require extra memory and/or sensors, and consume additional processing resources to manage the data requests. Further, in some situations, an application such as a user interface may need access to real-time radar data, which requires more processing resources to manage requests for real-time data in time-sharing situations.